Terbang Bersamaku
by Pena Elektrik
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! "Selamat datang di Konoha Airways, enjoy your flight!" / "Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto."/ "Kau benar-benar dobe." Kisah Naruto si pramugara gay yang menumpahkan cokelat panasnya di baju Sasuke, si pemuda sederhana yang katanya bersahaja. Indonesian setting. SasuNaru. YAOI.
1. Awal Jumpa

**Terbang Bersamaku**

 **by**

 **Pena Elektrik**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: YAOI**

 **Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Dia memang tampan. Rambutnya yang pirang alami, matanya sebiru langit di angkasa. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tiga guratan tipis di wajahnya yang memperindah rupanya.

Bercermin di pagi hari memang merupakan kebiasaannya. Apalagi kalau melakukannya setelah ia mandi.

"NARUTO! CEPAT KAU TURUN KALAU TAK MAU KUTINGGAL!"

Dan saudaranya selalu mengganggu rutinitas paginya.

" _Bye_ , tampan."

Ujarnya, pada cermin.

 **XXX**

Pada dasarnya, orang ini bukanlah orang kaya. Pun orang tuanya. Ayahnya tak memiliki perusahaan besar ataupun rumah yang mewah. Ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Ia beserta keluarganya hidup sederhana, namun bersahaja.

Sehingga ia segera memasang helmnya, menutupi rambut hitamnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, ketika ia mengeluarkan motor _matic_ nya dari parkiran minimarket.

Dan tancap gas setelahnya.

"WOY JANGAN KABUR LO, PANTAT AYAM! DUIT PARKIRNYA BELOOOM."

Oh, dan ia sangat hemat. Bahkan dua ribu rupiah pun ia simpan.

 **XXX**

"Hari ini kau terbang ke mana?"

"Hm? Oh, tidak jauh. Cuma ke Yogyakarta, habis itu balik lagi ke Jakarta, habis itu ke Denpasar, setelahnya hmmm.. tunggu sebentar, aku cek jadwalku dulu."

Lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, lantas semua kendaraan berhenti. Termasuk mobil _sport_ warna merah yang berisi dua orang pemuda. Kyuubi, sang pemilik mobil itu nampak bosan. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik adiknya, yang mengaduk-aduk tas ala pramugara nya.

"Ah! Ketemu. Aku, eh, hari ini aku tidak kembali ke Jakarta lagi. Penerbangan terakhirku ke Padang. Besok pukul lima, baru aku tiba di Soekarno Hatta lagi."

Kyuubi mendengus. Lima puluh sembilan detik menuju lampu hijau.

"Kau itu sudah kubilang jangan jadi pramugara. Kau jadi jarang di rumah dan selalu sibuk."

Si pirang otomatis cemberut. "Kak Kyuu seharusnya mendukungku, ini kan sudah cita-citaku sejak lama. Ayah dan Ibu juga tidak masalah. "

"Terbang 40.000 kaki setiap harinya, kau tidak takut jatuh?"

"Bukan Naruto namanya kalau takut!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bertepuk tangan, matanya berkilat-kilat jahil. "OH! Jangan bilang kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

Kyuubi terkesiap. "Ap- Huh. Tentu saja tidak, adik bodoh."

"Halah, jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku, kau sangat sayang pada adikmu ini kan?"

Kyuubi menjitak Naruto. Lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Diam."

"Adudududuh. Sakit, Kak!"

 **XXX**

"Sasukeee!"

Di kejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut mencolok, yang mengenakan dress lengan pendek berwarna merah jambu, senada dengan rambutnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada motor _matic_ berwarna hitam. Maksudnya, pengendaranya. Bukan motornya.

"Yo."

Si gadis merah jambu tersenyum manis. "Kau jadi mengantarkanku ke bandara kan, sayang?"

"Memangnya menurutmu aku ke sini buat apa? Mau maling ayam?" Jawab Sasuke seraya menyerahkan helm kepada gadis itu.

Senyum gadis itu luntur. Kekasihnya sinis sekali. Ia menerima helm dari Sasuke sambil menghentakkan langkahnya, namun tersandung batu, dan terpeleset.

"Aduh!"

Sasuke diam saja. Sepertinya menahan tawa.

"Sasukeee, tolong aku."

"Jangan manja, Sakura." Lalu ia men _starter_ motornya lagi.

Jahatnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu Sakura, kekasihnya yang terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil? Kau lupa kalau aku membawa koper besar ini?" Keluhnya.

"Kau mau ku antar atau tidak?"

Sakura naik motor Sasuke dengan susah payah. Kopernya ia pangku di pahanya.

"Iya, iyaa. Ayo jalan."

 **XXX**

"Sampai jumpa lagi, sayang. Aku pasti merindukanmu. Jangan lupa _video call_ aku setiap malam. Aku sayang kamu."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke sebelum masuk ke pintu keberangkatan internasional. Dia harus pergi ke _Singapore_ , karena tuntutan profesinya sebagai model.

Sasuke hanya membalas sekenanya, "Hn."

Setelah sosok berambut merah jambu itu pergi, Sasuke lantas berbalik.

"Aduh!"

Seseorang menabraknya. Dan dadanya pun terasa panas, dan.. basah.

"Yaampun! Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Orang yang menabraknya segera merunduk seraya mengelap bajunya yang basah itu menggunakan tisu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memperhatikan orang di depannya. Orang itu memakai setelan berwarna biru, dengan _nametag_ di sebelah kiri dadanya.

 _Konoha Airways_. Uzumaki Naruto.

Pramugara, huh?

"Aduduh bagaimana ini? Nodanya tidak bisa hilang!"

'Wajahnya lumayan, sepertinya bukan orang Indonesia asli. Rambutnya pirang alami. Sakura sih, warna _pink_ karena di cat.' Pikirnya.

Naruto berdiri tegak sempurna, wajahnya tampak cemas.

Nyatanya, tingginya tak lebih dari telinga Sasuke.

'Masih lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Tapi bagus, jadi aku tak perlu terlalu merunduk untuk melihatnya.' Pikirnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku terburu-buru hingga menabrakmu dan membuat bajumu kotor karena cokelat panasku. Tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Naruto mendongak, menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

'Matanya berwarna biru. Sakura hijau. Tapi kalau Sakura jelas pakai lensa kontak. Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi membandingkan orang ini dengan pacarku?' Pikir Sasuke lagi dan lagi.

"Hn. "

Naruto berkedip. "Apa maksudmu?"

Giliran Sasuke yang berkedip.

"Ah sudahlah, aku benar-benar terburu-buru."

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya menuju salah satu toilet di sudut bandara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ku bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Naruto mengaduk koper pramugaranya dan mengeluarkan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru.

"Pakailah baju ini."

Sasuke melepaskan bajunya. Ia mengganti dengan kemeja dari Naruto.

"Kekecilan."

Naruto menghela napas. "Itu adalah baju ku yang kebesaran. Hadiah dari Ibuku. Sudahlah, tak apa ya? Daripada kau pakai baju yang kotor ini?"

Naruto mengambil baju Sasuke lalu memasukannya ke dalam kopernya.

"Mau kau apakan bajuku?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang akan bertanggung jawab kan? Makanya baju mu biar kucuci dulu. Nanti ku kembalikan. Sudah ya, aku benar-benar terburu-buru. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Naruto pun melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu dulu." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto.

Naruto pun berbalik.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu."

Pelipis Naruto pun berkedut. "Jadi apa maumu, Tuan?"

"Berikan aku nomor handphonemu."

Naruto terkesiap. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir, bagaimana caramu untuk mengembalikan pakaianku, Dobe?"

Ah. Benar juga.

'Tunggu. Aku tak yakin si tampan ini meminta nomorku hanya untuk itu. Ah pasti ada hal lain.' Batin Naruto curiga, tapi penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Kemarikan _handphone_ mu."

Sasuke memberikan _smartphone_ -nya.

Warnanya hitam. Layarnya retak semua.

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Kau yakin ini masih berfungsi?"

"Hn."

Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban super irit Sasuke. Ia segera mengetikkan nomornya di _handphone_ retak itu.

Lalu,

 _Cekrek_.

"Nih, siapa tahu tiba-tiba kamu kangen aku. Bisa langsung buka _gallery_ mu. _Bye, bye,_ Tuan Tampan. "

Naruto pun memberikan senyuman lebar, dan sebuah kedipan. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang pendek, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Ia segera mengecek _handphone_ -nya.

Ada foto _selfie_ Naruto.

Ah, narsis sekali cowok itu.

Tapi tak apalah, Sasuke suka.

Tunggu, Sakura bagaimana?

Yah, sudahlah, Sasuke bisa pikirkan hal itu nanti.

 **TBC?**

 **A/N:**

Well, perkenalkan aku adalah Pena Elektrik. Aku membuat fic ini di kala waktu senggangku. Mohon maaf apabila ada miss typos dan ketidaksinambungan dalam cerita. Kritik dan saran selalu ku tunggu. Sampai jumpa!


	2. Sudah Kangen?

Hari yang melelahkan telah Naruto lewati. Penerbangan terakhirnya hari ini berhenti di bandara internasional Minangkabau. Ia pun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00 WIB. Esok ia sudah harus _stand by_ di bandara pukul 04.00 WIB.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Ia baru saja tiba di _mess*_ Ko _noha Airways_ lima belas menit yang lalu. Dengan malas, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya, melakukan perawatan tubuh dan wajah rutin ala pramugaranya.

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang pramugara hal yang utama dilakukan adalah menjaga penampilan. Maka dari itu ia merawat tubuhnya sedemikian rupa.

Bukan hal yang merepotkan baginya. Ia gay dan pramugara adalah pekerjaan yang sangat cocok untuknya. Mendapatkan perawatan wajah dan tubuh secara cuma-cuma adalah impiannya. Bonusnya, ia akan disuguhi pemandangan pilot-pilot tampan yang menyegarkan mata, hingga hati gay nya yang rapuh tumbuh mekar berbunga-bunga.

Masih dengan wajah yang dibalut dengan masker mentimun, ia berbaring di kasur seorang diri. Beruntungnya, hari itu pramugara yang bertugas hanya ia seorang, sehingga ia tidak harus berbagi kasurnya. Sisanya pramugari-pramugari lainnya harus rela saling berbagi kamar _mess_ mereka.

Selama penerbangannya hari ini, ia sangat sibuk sehingga _smartphone_ _-_ nya yang canggih terlupakan begitu saja. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil _handphonenya_ dan,

 _Tring!_

 _You have a new message!_

Sebuah pesan _Whatsapp_ tertera di layar handphonenya.

 **+62838xxxxxxx ~Sasuke Uchiha** **  
BLOCK | ADD**

 _Sasuke: Tes._

"Sasuke Uchiha? Siapa?" gumamnya. Ia pun mengetikkan balasan.

 _Me: Siapa ini?_

 _Sasuke: -send a photo-_

Nomor tak dikenal bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengirimkan gambar kepadanya. Dan gambar itu berwujud seorang laki-laki, berambut pirang, berseragam pramugara _Konoha Airways_ walau tampak hanya sebatas bahu, tersenyum menggoda menghadap kamera.

Iya, itu foto dirinya.

Latar belakangnya kaca toilet.

OH! Naruto ingat!

Dengan semangat '45, ia segera menambah kontak Sasuke ke ponselnya dan segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 **~Sasuke Teme** **  
** **online** **  
**

 _Me: Kau si tuan tampan yang tadi! Yang hp nya retak semua :p_

 _Sasuke: -_- hn._

 _Me: Lol. Kenapa? Kangen aku? :p_

 _Sasuke: Tidak, bodoh. Hanya mengetes._

 _Me: Tes? Halah. Bohong. Bilang saja kangen aku xD_

 _Sasuke: Hn. Terserahlah._

 _Sasuke: Belum tidur?_

 _Me: Beluuum :( Aku sangat sibuk dan baru saja mendarat._

 _Me: Mendarat di kasur maksudnya._

 _Me: Hehehehe xD_

 _Sasuke: Dobe._

 _Me: Hey, namaku Naruto, bukan Dobe :(_

 _Sasuke: Namamu Naruto, dan kau Dobe -_-_

 _Me: Aish, jangan membuatku marah, Teme!_

 _Sasuke: Memang kenapa kalau kau marah?_

 _Me: Nanti bumi gonjang-ganjing._

 _Sasuke: Dobe kuadrat._

 _Me: HEY AKU SERIUS._

 _Me: Kalau aku marah kau bisa dalam bahaya~_

 _Sasuke: Hn? Kau bisa apa?_

 _Me: Jangan meremehkanku!_

 _Me: Kalau aku marah, kau bisa aku cium. Sampai kehabisan napas!_

 _Sasuke: Wow. Bagus. Marahlah padaku, Dobe. Dengan senang hati aku terima amarahmu._

 _Me: Kamu tidak takut?_

 _Me: Aku gay lho._

 _Sasuke: Sudah tahu._

 _Me: Heee?_

 _Sasuke: Sudah malam, tidurlah._

 _Me: Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak takut aku cium?_

 _Sasuke: Tidak._

 _Me: Kau gay juga?_

 _Sasuke: Bukan._

 _Me: Straight?_

 _Sasuke: Mungkin saja._

 _Me: Mencurigakan -.-_

 _Sasuke: Hn. Makanya, aku harus membuat kau marah._

 _Sasuke: Sekarang kau tidur._

 _Me: Aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu, Teme :(_

 _Sasuke: Tidak. Tidur._

 _Me: Baiklaaah :(_

 _Sasuke: Hn. Satu lagi, aku Sasuke, bukan Teme._

 _Me: Kamu Sasuke Teme!_

 _Sasuke: Tidur._

 _Me: Iyaaaa._

 **XXX**

Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya memang lain daripada yang lain. Dia tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa atau apa, tetapi sesungguhnya ia benci mengakui ini.

Ia tidak bisa memutuskan dengan pasti, apakah ia lebih suka perempuan atau laki-laki. Kalau dibilang _straight_ , sebenarnya diapun tidak masalah dengan lelaki.

Bahkan saat di jalan pun banyak lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, dia jelas bukan gay seutuhnya. Dia juga suka wanita. Buktinya ia memacari Sakura, sang model cantik yang baru naik daun.

Jelas, Sasuke itu biseksual. Tetapi ia benci disebut begitu. Seakan-akan dia itu plin plan dan tidak punya pendirian teguh. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ia malah merasa bebas karena tidak terlalu terpaku pada gender seseorang.

Ah iya. Sasuke baru ingat kalau Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menghubunginya. Tapi ia malah sibuk _chatting_ dengan Naruto. Pramugara setengah bule yang tadi sempat ia temui di bandara.

Sasuke segera mengecek _handphonenya_ lagi. Ia hendak menghubungi kekasihnya lewat _video call_ , tetapi ia urungkan niat mulianya.

Lalu ia lempar _smartphone_ nya ke sembarang arah dan mulai berbaring di ranjangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, handphonenya berbunyi.

Ternyata Sakura. Gadis itu menghubunginya duluan. Lewat _LINE video call._

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia _reject_ panggilan video itu, lalu mengirimkan Sakura sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Jangan video call, sayang kuota_.

Sakura di negeri seberang sana _sweatdrop_ dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke lewat panggilan telepon.

"Hn."

"Sayang, kenapa sih? Aku kan kangen mau liat kamu."

"Kuota mau habis."

"Bohong. Kamu aja irit banget makenya."

"Hn."

"Ish, kamu itu lebih mentingin aku atau kuota sih?!"

"Kuota."

"Jahat. Pokoknya aku marah sama kamu! Titik."

Sambungan telepon pun diputus.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia hanya berhemat kok. Kenapa malah di marahi? Ah sudahlah. Wanita memang selalu benar. Dan merepotkan.

Sasuke jadi berpikir ulang, kenapa ia bisa pacaran dengan si gadis manja ini sih?

Awalnya, mereka itu satu SMA. Sasuke dan Sakura berasal dari kota yang sama, lalu setelah mereka lulus SMA, mereka memutuskan untuk merantau dan mengadu nasib di Jakarta.

Sakura tidak kuliah dan mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat, dan kini sukses menjadi model pendatang baru. Sedangkan Sasuke sempat mengambil S1nya di Jakarta dan di usianya yang ke 23 ia sekarang bekerja sebagai editor di salah satu penerbit di Jakarta.

Sasuke menjadi kekasih Sakura karena merasa bertanggung jawab, karena membawa anak orang pergi ke kota besar dan harus melindunginya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengajak Sakura atau siapapun untuk ikut merantau. Tetapi Sakura malah memaksa untuk mengajaknya dan membawanya. Katanya mimpinya sebagai model internasional hanya bisa diwujudkan di Jakarta. Jelas Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah.

Alhasil orang tua Sakura sampai datang ke rumahnya dan membujuk Sasuke sekeluarga untuk membawa putri mereka satu-satunya itu. Karena merasa tidak enak, Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke akhirnya memaksa Sasuke untuk menyetujui permintaan mereka.

Sasuke terpaksa mengajak gadis itu. Dan kini orang tua Sakura menitipkan anaknya pada Sasuke.

Kini sudah tiga tahun lebih kira-kira saat pertama kali ia menembak Sakura. Sakura senang bukan main pada saat Sasuke mengajaknya untuk berpacaran.

Sasuke pikir, dengan menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya, itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menjaga dan mengawasi gadis itu.

Nyatanya, sekarang malah jadi ia yang kerepotan mengurusi wanita manja satu itu.

Pusing dengan segala hal yang berkelebat dikepalanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

 **XXX**

"Sekarang, kamu sambut penumpang di kelas ekonomi. Aku yang di kelas bisnis. Hush hush."

Ia mendelik ke wanita cantik bertubuh proporsional dengan wajah yang dibubuhi _make up_ natural ala pramugari yang mengusirnya seperti mengusir anak bebek.

Kurang ajar.

Meskipun wanita itu seniornya -hanya berbeda beberapa _batch!_ \- dan Naruto masih pramugari junior level domestik, ia tetap tak terima kalau diusir sedemikian rupa.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Gertak sang pramugari senior itu.

"Ada cabai tuh di giginya mbak Ino."

Naruto berbohong tentu saja. Yang terpenting ia puas saat melihat reaksi si pramugari sok cantik itu.

Ino memerah malu, dan segera pergi ke _galley**_ depan untuk mengecek giginya.

Pastinya rasa percaya diri pramugari itu pasti menuru drastis.

Naruto tertawa puas. Namun sebentar saja, karena ia menghela napas lagi setelahnya.

Naruto mendecak sebal. Lagi-lagi ia kebagian mengurus _seat_ kelas ekonomi. Pagi ini pasti ia sangat sibuk. Padahal kan besok ia libur.

Bagaimanapun ia harus professional. Biarlah si senior sombongnya itu berbuat sesukanya, tetapi ia tak akan mengurangi pesonanya di hadapan para penumpang.

"Selamat datang di _Konoha Airways, enjoy your flight_!"

Naruto membantu seorang ibu dengan satu anaknya yang mencari tempat duduknya.

"Boleh saya lihat _boarding pass_ nya, Ibu?"

Ibu itu menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Ia mengeceknya secara cepat.

"Kursi anda di 24 F sebelah kanan, mari saya antar Ibu Kurenai."

Naruto juga membantu seorang kakek yang kesusahan meletakkan barangnya di bagasi kabin. Ia juga membantu seorang pemuda tuna netra yang kesulitan mencari tempat duduknya.

Lalu seniornya yang lain -bukan mbak Ino!- dari _galley_ depan memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk memeragakan _safety demo_.

Lantas ia bersiap-siap di bagian tengah pesawat, dan memeragakan _safety demo_ secara manual. Dia lebarkan senyum, dan memulai _safety demonya_ secara professional.

Pilot menyapa para penumpang dan mengumumkan bahwa pesawat akan segera _take-off_.

Naruto beserta para _cabin crew_ lainnya bergegas menuju _jump seat***_ dan merapatkan sabuk pengaman.

Inilah saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Perasaan mendebarkan saat pesawat akan terbang yang akan membuatnya berada di antara awan-awan.

Ia di sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Ia mempertaruhkan nyawa, demi membantu dan membuat para penumpang merasa aman dan nyaman dalam perjalanan mereka.

Naruto merasa bahagia, bisa membantu orang-orang, sekaligus mewujudkan impiannya.

 **XXX**

Pagi itu penerbangan terakhir Naruto. Karena 3 hari ke depan ia akan libur, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlama-lama di bandara. Sekedar untuk mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya ataupun cuci mata melihat pilot-pilot gagah nan tampan berseliweran.

Sayangnya, keberuntungan tidaklah berpihak padanya.

Pria tinggi dengan mata sipit dan raut muka yang malas, berdiri di hadapan cowok pirang itu.

Jelas Naruto kenal baik siapa orang ini.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto."

Shikamaru Nara, pilot, 23 tahun.

Mantan kekasihnya.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto, agak canggung. "Tidak terbang?"

"Memangnya aku ini burung, kau suruh terbang?"

Naruto mendengus. Mantan kekasihnya ini mencoba melucu rupanya.

"Kau juga jadi pramugari ya ternyata. Sayangnya kita bukan di maskapai yang sama." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

'Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Pramugari? Memangnya kau lihat rambutku disanggul dan memakai rok? Aku ini pramugara. Pra. Mu. Ga. Ra."

Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. Tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Maksudku pramugara ya, ya, santai saja. Jangan marah-marah."

'Jangan marah-marah dengkulmu.' Naruto mengela napas lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

Mencoba untuk bersikap sebagai mantan pacar yang baik, Naruto pun mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum lagi. Kentara sekali, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Membosankan, sampai aku bertemu denganmu lagi."

Naruto memutar bola mata.

 **XXX**

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas, alasan kenapa ia bisa putus dengan Shikamaru.

Padahal, Shikamaru ini tipikal cowok tampan yang keren. Pilot pula. Apa kurangnya?

Pertama, Shikamaru ini orangnya pemalas. Sangat pemalas. Sifat inilah yang Naruto benci dari mantan pacarnya.

Meskipun ia benci sifat pemalas cowok itu, tapi ia masih bisa bertahan . Karena dibalik kemalasan pemuda itu, tersimpan sisi baik lainnya. Contohnya, ia jenius dan baik hati.

Makanya Naruto bisa jatuh cinta.

Kembali lagi ke topik awal.

Kenapa Naruto bisa putus?

Ya, karena Shikamaru yang minta putus. Padahal waktu itu ia lagi sayang-sayangnya sama pemuda pemalas tapi jenius itu.

Saat Naruto tanya alasannya waktu itu, ia berkata:

 _"Aku mau fokus sekolah pilot. Berpacaran akan merepotkan. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja. Kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku, Naruto."_

Halah, basi.

Butuh waktu satu tahun lebih dua bulan untuk _move on_ dari Shikamaru. Ia menangisi cowok itu setiap malam dan tak mau makan.

Sampai-sampai Ibunya mengancamnya dengan tidak memberikan uang jajan selama enam bulan.

Naruto jelas menurut. Apalagi saat itu ia masih kelas dua SMA. Ia butuh uang untuk membeli semua kebutuhannya.

Bisa mati kaku ia, kalau tidak _update_ kebutuhan _fashion_ nya, juga perawatan wajahnya.

Prinsipnya adalah biar hati lagi melankolis, penampilan tetap harus perfeksionis, agar terlihat manis, walau bikin kantong meringis.

Ia selalu mengutuk Shikamaru sejak saat itu. Mendoakan keburukan untuknya, seperti menyumpahinya bahwa mimpinya untuk menjadi pilot tidak akan terkabul.

Sayangnya, jelas-jelas di depannya saat ini, Shikamaru berhasil mewujudkan impiannya. Doanya benar-benar sia-sia.

Seragam pilotnya nampak gagah di tubuhnya, jam tangan mewah nampak melingkari tangannya dan oh lihatlah koper ala pilot yang begitu mengkilat dan nampak mahal.

Dan yang paling penting, wajahnya jauh lebih tampan dari pada waktu itu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan aura seorang pilot?

Yang jelas Naruto keki setengah mati.

Ia hanya butuh meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar sudah _move on_. Ya. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya melihat masa lalu.

Apalagi sampai menangisi cowok itu lagi.

 _A big no. No, no, no._

 **XXX**

Shikamaru mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Naruto menolaknya, ia beralasan bahwa ia akan terbang sebentar lagi. Namun kala itu, Kiba, sesama rekan pramugaranya lewat dan menyapanya.

"Oi Nar, kau tidak pulang? Bukankah hari ini kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto mati kutu.

Kiba sialan.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat sendiri lah."

"Enaknyaaa yang besok libur," Ujarnya. Kemudian ia menyadari sosok pilot yang berdiri di dekat Naruto. Kemudian Kiba melirik genit kepada sang pilot. " _Such a hottie one._ "

Pelipis Naruto berkedut. Manusia homo satu ini sungguh genit sekali.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya pun demikian.

"Pergi sana, DASAR GANJEN!"

Kiba mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Naruto. "Naruto, _you bitch_!" Kemudian ia pergi setelah melambai pada Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru, tetapi balas melambai pada Kiba. "Jadi besok kau libur?"

Niat mulia Naruto untuk menjadi mantan pacar yang baik pupus sudah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

 **XXX**

 _Drrrt_.

Siang itu _smarthphone_ nya yang ajaib bergetar. Saat itu Sasuke masih berkutat dengan sejumlah buku yang harus ia edit. Pekerjaan sebagai editor sungguh merepotkan.

Ia tunda sejenak demi mengecek ada apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan _handphonenya_.

 _You have a new message!_

Oh. Ada pesan masuk.

 **~Naruto Dobe**

 **online**

 _Naruto: Bisakah kita bertemu?_

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Bisa. Kalau mau dipecat bosnya, boleh saja ia mangkir dari pekerjaannya.

Lantas ia segera membalasnya.

 _Sasuke: Tidak. Aku sibuk._

 _Naruto: Yah :( Kapan kau tidak sibuk?_

 _Sasuke: Nanti malam._

 _Naruto: Benarkah? Bisa kita bertemu nanti malam?_

 _Sasuke: Untuk apa? Kangen padaku, Dobe?_

 _Naruto: Dalam mimpimu! Aku ingin mengembalikan pakaianmu._

 _Sasuke: Hn. Di mana kau nanti malam?_

 _Naruto: Kau bisa temui aku di mall Grand Indonesia. Ku tunggu kau pukul tujuh di Olivier kafe. Bye._

 **XXX**

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di parkiran khusus motor mall besar itu. Mudah baginya menemukan kafe yang tiba-tiba terkenal karena adanya kasus pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu itu.

Di lihatnya sesosok pemuda yang duduk di sudut ruangan kafe itu, ia nampak memainkan ponselnya. Ia tampak menarik, dengan _sweater_ biru mudanya yang bermotif garis-garis.

Sasuke segera menghampirinya, dan menariknya hingga Naruto tersentak.

"Eh, copot, copot!"

Penyakit lama Naruto kembali. Iya. Latah.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap menarik Naruto hingga keluar kafe.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menarik-narik ku? Lepas!"

Sasuke pun melepaskannya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang nampak terengah-engah.

"Hn. Mana bajuku?" Tagihnya segera.

Naruto tampak bingung sejenak. Oh. Iya.

Tadi ia janji mengembalikan baju Sasuke. Tapi itu hanya alibi nya saja. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan pria tampan satu ini.

"Eh? Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa membawanya, maafkan aku, Teme!" Dalihnya.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau benar-benar dobe."

Naruto nyengir. Gigi putih berkilaunya ia pamerkan. "Hehehe. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan malam."

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke.

Naruto pun nampak kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Setidaknya, jangan di sini."

 **XXX**

Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke nampak santai.

"Ini yang kau sebut warung _touchscreen_?"

Bagaimana dia tidak cemberut. Dia ditarik-tarik Sasuke keluar mall, dan diajak ke sebuah tempat makan yang jauh dari bayangannya.

Warung _touchscreen_.

Alias warteg.

Sasuke bilang, "Hn. Warteg, kau tinggal tunjuk makanan apa yang kau mau dan makanan itu akan segera muncul di depanmu."

"Kenapa kita tidak makan di kafe tadi saja sih? Lagipula kenapa tadi aku ditarik-tarik segala?" Tuntut si pirang.

Sasuke menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Bukannya Naruto tidak suka. Ia hanya bingung kenapa tiba-tiba berakhir di tempat ini. Ia pun ikut menikmati makan malamnya.

Melihat Naruto yang diam saja, Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kau marah?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Dengar. Ini mendekati akhir bulan, dan aku belum gajian," Tuturnya.

Naruto pun mendongakkan kepala bingung, "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan di kafe sana karena terlalu mahal. Kita harus hidup hemat, Naruto."

Naruto pun tersedak. Bahkan mbak-mbak pelayan warteg yang sejak tadi melayani mereka ikut tercengang.

Tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti seperti sepasang pasutri yang bertengkar karena masalah ekonomi?

Jadi, sang istri yang ingin makan di kafe tapi sang suami menolak dan mereka terpaksa makan di warteg karena harus berhemat?

Oh, sudahlah mbak, jangan terlalu banyak berdelusi yang aneh-aneh.

Sasuke pun menyerahkan segelas air pada Naruto. "Minumlah."

Naruto menerimanya dan tersenyum. Ia berceloteh banyak hal pada Sasuke meskipun hanya ditanggapi beberapa kata darinya. Tapi Sasuke nampak tertarik mendengar kisah-kisahnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Selepas makan, mereka berkeliling berjalan kaki melihat keramaian kota Jakarta pada malam hari.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengajaknya pulang. Ia duduk dibonceng Sasuke dengan motor matic hitamnya. Walau angin malam terasa dingin, ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sehingga ia merasa hangat.

Lagipula, Sasuke meminjamkan jaketnya untuk Naruto. Betapa romantisnya cowok itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekatinya.

Semakin dekat, dan dekat.

Naruto jadi deg-degan. Apakah ia akan dicium?

Oh tidak, Naruto belum siap untuk itu. Mereka bahkan baru saja bertemu!

Sasuke semakin dekat, dan Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Oh _crap_!

"Ada cabai di gigimu."

Eh?

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia malu bukan main.

Sasuke tertawa puas.

Inikah yang dinamakan karma?

Teme sialan!

 **TBC**

*Tempat tinggal untuk mugari/mugara kalau mereka harus nginap di suatu tempat.

** Semacam dapurnya pesawat. Tempat buat meletakkan makanan/snack-snack dalam pesawat.

*** Tempat duduk untuk cabin crew.

 **Balasan review:**

666-qwaser: waduh -_- maap kalo gak suka gausah baca mas/mba.

Arata-san: arigato xD sudah diupdate :)

black campaign: sip, sudah diupdate :)

Tectona Grandis: siap, dilanjut nih :D

Amelia455: sudah dilanjut :)

SNlop: Naruto memang PD maksimal xD

Deasy674: Yup. Indonesia punya xD

Kutoka Mekuto: wakakaka Sasuke menganut prinsip hemat pangkal kaya xD

666-username: maaf. Tidak akan dihapus.

aka-chan: thank you for reading and give me the feedback. I want to make a different Sasuke but still trying to make him in character. So far so hard .-.

Sakura haters: terima kasih atas usulnya. Tapi aku memilih untuk menggunakan bahasa Indonesia untuk ff ku yang satu ini, aku rasa aku gak akan ganti judul hehehe.

NameNoctVaan29: sudah diupdate :)

Neng nasi padang: thank you for your support. Aku terharu baca review mu :')

stuckhead: yup dan ini sudah dilanjut :)

Billaster: Thank you for reading and gave me the feedback. Ahaha, saya abaikan kok, tenang saja /lho.

Blueist-Silk: Irit pangkal kaya lho~ hahaha. Yup gak dihiraukan kok, nah ku juga heran. Niat banget ya, si flamers?

yunaucii: Kalo Sasu teme nggak mungkin dong pelit sama Naru chan yang kakkoi? Ahaha. Let's see then.

michhazz: halo! Yuppp. Naruto emang bawaan dari lahir udah narsis. Maapkeun hp sasuke ya :( Ya, karena saya cinta Indonesia xD makasih sudah review xD terpenting, makasih sudah baca :D

amura: maafkan Sasuke ya, dia memang sangat hemat :(

anti humo: Kalo gk suka gausah baca

gyumin4ever: Ampunilah ke OOC an abang Sasu :(

D: sudah dilanjut~

retno chan: Terima kasih sudah baca :D udah lanjut~

 **A/N:**

Woah, aku gak nyangka ff ini ada yang suka! Tapi pas aku cek kotak review, wuih panas! Ada beberapa flame yang masuk.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca, yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, memfavorite, dan bahkan memfollow ff ini. Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti buat ku, hiks /plakk.

Mohon maaf apabila terdapat beberapa miss typos dan ketidaksinambungan dalam cerita karena apalah daya author hanya manusia biasa, hikss /plakkk.

Aku tidak janji, tapi kuusahakan ff ini akan diupdate secepatnya. Kritik dan saran selalu kutunggu. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
